Jadusable (character)
Jadusable is the protagonist of the Haunted Cartridge Arc. He wrote his account of the events brought upon him by BEN, an evil spirit contained inside a copy of The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. The attention he received led to BEN's escape and the discovery of the Moon Children. His real name is unknown, and was believed to be Matt by many until the discovery of Ifrit's identity. History Prologue Jadusable shared his YouTube account with a friend in 2009, and this friend uploaded footage of Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines and Prototype. The content and descriptions of both videos served as a warning to Jadusable, predicting several of the events that would befall him. Haunted Cartridge Arc Having moved into his dorm recently, Jadusable scoured local garage sales for his newly-acquired Nintendo 64. He received an old copy of Majora's Mask from a shady old man, which contained a save file named "BEN." Out of respect for the previous owner, he left the file alone and created his own, returning to delete it once it interfered with his own file. After performing a glitch, his character was taken to several odd places, including a version of Clock Town that lacked certain textures and most NPCs, and contained the reversed Song of Healing as background music. Terrifyingly, the Elegy of Emptiness statue began following him, which continued through several areas. When taken to the top of the Clock Tower, the music was changed to the reversed Ikana Valley theme. After several fiery deaths, the animations for which did not exist in the game, a new file was created under his own: YOURTURN. After putting the game down, he began taking notes. The next day, after losing sleep because of nightmares, he returned to the old man's house with his friend Tyler, but found only a "for sale" sign. After returning, he uploaded much of what happened to YouTube, then typed up the events of the playthrough and posted it to /x/ in hopes that someone could help him understand. Another day passed, and Jadusable returned to the old man's house once again, this time consulting a neighbor about his whereabouts. The neighbor informed him that eight years before, on April 23, a local kid was killed in an accident; the neighbor refused to elaborate further, so Jadusable returned to his dorm. BEN, having made its way into his computer during the upload of day four.wmv, began communicating with him via Cleverbot. During his second recording that day, Jadusable had become aware that BEN was behind the game's odd behavior. After several minutes of reversed audio and increasingly horrifying visuals, he was brought to the Great Bay, where he swam to sea as a Zora, yet drowned in the presence of another statue. The save files then revealed the fate of the previous owner of the cartridge: BEN DROWNED. After typing his summary and uploading the second video, he returned to Cleverbot and, after being taunted by BEN, he began ignoring it. He returned to the game in desperation after a nightmare and multiple attempts to contact BEN. During this playthrough, the terror hit a climax as BEN, seemingly tossing Jadusable's character into an entirely different game, began speaking to him through the game. At the end of the playthrough, the files were reset to their state prior to day four.wmv. He recorded and typed a summary for a video titled CHILDREN.wmv, but this is never seen. After uploading DROWNED.wmv and its summary, he claimed that he didn't remember the CHILDREN.wmv playthrough from the night before at all, yet attempted to post it anyway. Jadusable was then restricted by BEN and unable to access YouTube. He began to hallucinate, and shortly after seeing the old man just outside his window and staring up, he fled his dorm with his computer. However, before he left, he recorded a playthrough entitled Matt.wmv. Jadusable typed the final thoughts in his notes on a library computer just past midnight on September 12, and after he believes to have uploaded it, he disappeared with the intention of destroying both the cartridge and his computer. BEN interfered with the upload of Matt.wmv, having cut the first half and renamed it jadusable.wmv. After Jadusable left the library, he was never seen again. A tampered version of his notes was released on September 15, leaving his status unknown. On February 18, 2011, an account with the name "Jadusable" was discovered on Within Hubris. Personality Jadusable is a young man who is shown to enjoy video games, having been "stoked" to receive his Nintendo 64. He brushed off any feelings of apprehension at the sight of the old man, only realizing his mistake in hindsight. Over the days in which he plays the game, he becomes less outgoing and more paranoid. Appearances * Haunted Cartridge Arc ** day four ** BEN ** DROWNED ** jadusable ** The Truth * Hubris Arc ** Within Hubris Trivia *The name "Jadusable" is a portmanteau of "Judas" and "Abel," two important figures from the Bible. *Some readers theorized that Jadusable is Ifrit, but Alex Hall confirmed that the two characters are separate, and that Jadusable has no connection to the Moon Children. *According to Jadusable's account on Within Hubris, he was born on April 23, 1984. This directly contradicts his age of roughly 20 as suggested in the original video summaries. *According to Alex Hall, if he had not died, Ben would be the same age as Jadusable. *Alex Hall based several characteristics of Jadusable on himself, including his age and personality. **Interestingly, Alex is the character that shares his name. Category:Haunted Cartridge Arc Category:Characters Category:Missing characters